


Making Waves

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Art, Drabble, M/M, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Loki follows a tail. It leads to someone otherworldly.





	Making Waves

These are unfamiliar waters for Loki, sometimes in an exciting, others in an uncomfortable way. It's hot, like the currents of his childhood but, at the same time, much darker.  _Dark should be cold_ , his instincts scream.  _We should swim back home. Safe. Safe. Here, not safe._

Loki is a creature of curiosity though. He wants to know the secrets of these unusual waters. No matter what.

That's why, when he thinks he's spotted a long tail that looks like it belongs to another merfolk, he swims to that direction.

 

 

 

It's a very unusual tail, all colours and patterns he has no name for. It _is_ , however, a very beautiful tail, and Frigga always said merfolk take pride in their tails. This one, at least, obviously does. He swims faster.

Then the other stops, and Loki is a tailsweep away from standing right in front of him. He's indeed a beautiful one, with strange contraptions resting his shoulders and unusual, short hair. In his waters, all mer had long hair. Seeing this one having them short felt somewhat worrying. He decides he should introduce himself. Frigga might not have been his birth mother but she raised him, and she taught him manners.

"I'm Loki." he offers. He doesn't expect the other to smile.

"Tony." he replies. "Come here often?"

_Oh, this one's going to make waves on my soul!_


End file.
